


Two Heads and One Heartbeat

by WolfToothed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, F/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfToothed/pseuds/WolfToothed
Summary: He's loved Moira O'Deorain for many years, but when she takes a different path than he... He cannot follow her.





	Two Heads and One Heartbeat

Tension hung heavy in the air, and oh, god, his heart hurt. Considering her bi-colored gaze, eyes shimmering with brimming tears, his resolve almost broke. He clenched his jaw against the emotions that threatened to break him, and drew in a slow breath.   
“You’re not coming with me, are you?” Moira asked, low voice holding a slight tremble, lips pursed thin. Felix swallowed hard, shaking his head and standing his ground. “Moira- Talon is a terrorist organization. I… I can’t,” he sighed, his morals standing firm between him and the woman he loved so dearly. Looking back to her, she drew in a shaking breath as a tear rolled down from her blue eye, down her sharp cheekbone and over her fair skin.  
“Felix… Think of the progress we could make without Overwatch’s restrictions. I don’t want to do this without you,” Moira plead, taking a step forward, looking at the shorter man before her with desperation in her eyes. A lump grew in his throat as she took another step forward, and then another, until she stood before him, bringing her thin hands up and laying them flat upon his chest. Tears stung the corners of his eyes, tightened his throat and broke his heart.   
“I can’t,” he breathed, and he watched as her calm veneer broke, and her lip quivering as her hand tightened into a ball, bunching up the fabric of his shirt in his fist. A soft sob escaped the tall woman’s lips, her brow knitting together as more tears spilled over.   
“Damn it, Felix! Don’t do this!” she cried out, hitting his chest with one fist as her composure crumpled, her broad shoulders slumping forward and trembling. Sorrow and anger and confliction shone in her eyes as she looked down at him, tears staining her cheeks. He simply remained silent, violet eyes shimmering with their own tears. His silence was her answer, and she fell apart into soft sobs against his chest. Despite knowing he’d be walking away alone, he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her thin and shaking form, feeling her warm tears seep through the fabric of his shirt.   
Moira’s mind ran a mile a minute, her chest feeling as though it was caving in on itself in sorrow. She should have loved him harder, loved him longer, should have done something to make him stay. But she’d been so focused on her work, so focused on advancing with her experiments, that she didn’t even notice that she’d pushed him so far away. In his arms now, she couldn’t stop the tears, knowing that it would likely be the last time. Her hands were balled around the fabric of his shirt, and despite being in his embrace, she’d never felt farther from him.  
Then, her heart cracked even more as she felt his arms leave her, and she quickly straightened her form, attempting to regain her composure despite her bloodshot eyes and cheeks red from crying. She then took a step back from him, drawing in a shaking breath as she met his eyes.   
“This is goodbye, then,” Moira spoke finally, voice strong now, though that was the last thing that she felt. Felix gave a nod, and his gaze fell from hers. “Yeah,” he rumbled in his low voice, heart heavy as he brought himself to look back to Moira. She was closed off now, arms crossed over her chest, sharp jaw set, expression emotionless. Seeing her so shut away hurt more than her crying in his arms.   
“I suspect the next time we see each other, it will not be on good terms; if you are to be staying with Overwatch,” Moira stated, voice cold. Felix’s shoulders slumped, head falling as a sigh escaped him. “Moira… I can’t follow you into this, but I can’t be your enemy, either,” Felix murmured, and a glimmer of emotion passed through her expression for a second before her jaw tightened, then relaxed. “And I cannot be your enemy, either. I will always love you, Felix. And I… I’m sorry I didn’t show it enough,” she sighed, and Felix’s heart hurt tremendously at her words.   
“If you ever… If you ever come back, I’ll be here for you,” Felix spoke up, looking up at her from under snowy lashes. She was silent for a moment, before turning on her heel towards the door.  
“I don’t know that I will come back,” Moira spoke softly, voice honest and dripping with sadness at her own words. Felix watched her, no words coming to him as she walked towards the door. He clenched his eyes closed as he heard the door knob turn, and then, shut behind her.  
His composure broke.   
Crumpling back against the wall, his tears finally sprang forth from his violet eyes. And he cried like he had never cried before. God, if he could have, he would have gone with her. But his heart couldn’t let him join Talon; even for the love of his life. His sobs grew and he slid down the wall to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs.   
Outside the apartment, Moira leaned against the door, feeling as though she’d left her heart in the room behind her. Felix’s cries shook her to her core, but she straightened herself, and pushed forward, walking away. She had to. There was no going back now. Maybe he would change his mind… Though she knew it was unlikely. For now…  
She was alone.


End file.
